


The Best Way To Cheer Up

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Polydinweek 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Game Night, M/M, PolydinWeek2k17, Videogames, nightmares and dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Keith has a nightmares and gets pulled into some of his memories, it’s been a month after the battle of Naxela. As soon as Keith wakes up and sees the team being worried about him, he brushes off telling them about Naxela. To comfort Keith they end up playing mariokart.Day one: Dreams/Nightmares.





	The Best Way To Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first Polydinweek entry for [This](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe) server.

Keith has dreams, just like any other person. But he’s also plagued by nightmares, the come to him everytime when he’s trying to sleep. The paladins have of course noticed it by his behaviour, but they hadn’t realised just how much it had affected him until they were watching him now.

Keith had fallen asleep a while after everyone decided to hold a sleepover in the castle lounge, they had been playing a version of Mario Kart that Pidge had managed to copy off of a Satellite that they passed when they went past Earth. Everyone was overjoyed with the news when Pidge told them and Matt dared Pidge to a Mario Kart battle.

Lance was watching the race with a excited look on his face while cheering Pidge on, Shiro was seated on one of the couches together with the Alteans, he was explaining the concept of Mario Kart and Gaming to the Alteans. 

Hunk was on another couch, with his arm wrapped around Keith. He watched the match with a impressed look on his face, neither of the Holt siblings had raged yet. Meanwhile, Keith was vast asleep leaning on Hunk. The smaller male moved in his sleep, his eyebrows were turned in a frown.

Keith was dreaming about what happened about a month ago, Naxella. He’s dreaming off the flames he saw with the explosion, his reflection visible in the window of the cruiser. His own image, burning in the flames before he pulled away. 

The loud noise he heard when the shield exploded is playing in his mind, over and over. The thoughts he had at that moment are replaying in his mind ‘You’re doing this for them, You’re doing this for the universe’.

He’s remembering Matt words, the panic clear to hear in his voice. He remembers the promise they made afterwards ‘Keith.. I won’t force you to tell them, tell them at your own pace’.

He’s remembering the panicked faces of the Paladins, and Shiro’s congratulating words after the shield exploded. He’s remembering the look Prince Lotor gave him when he talked with the Paladins, he’s remembering the curious look Prince Lotor gave him.

He’s remembering Prince Lotor’s words ‘Weren’t you all colour coded? Where is Red’ the Paladins left unresponsive, unable to answer the Prince. 

Digging deeper in his memories, the year he spent in the desert suddenly appeared. The feeling of loneliness, determination and anger at the Garrison hit him full force. Keith’s facial expression changed, his eyebrows were knitted in anger and worry. 

The others started to notice something was wrong with Keith, Pidge and Matt stopped their game and Shiro looked over Coran to cast a glance at Keith. Hunk wrapped his arm around Keith tighter, Lance was watching in silent worry.

The tightening of Hunk’s arm brought a unwanted effect on Keith, bringing him deeper in his memories. To his times in a Orphanage, the care takers who casted him aside when another family rejected him. The other kids who didn’t stay as long as he did, they were taken by families quickly.

When Keith finally had a family, he was put back on the doorstep of the Orphanage within six months. Rejection, that was all Keith was currently feeling.

The others woke him up, their concerned faces were hovering above his own. Keith bit his lip and freed himself from Hunks arm “Are you okay?” he nodded at them “Just a few memories resurfacing, I’m fine Hunk”

Matt casted Keith a worry filled look “Was it about... what happened?” he nodded slowly “Partly, yes” the others watched the exchange with concern “What happened?” Keith stiffened at the question, he did not feel like telling the others. 

Luckily, Shiro noticed the tension in Keith’s shoulders and shot him a look that screamed ‘We’re talking about this later’ before intervening “How about we all play a round of Mario Kart, let’s go with Rainbow Road. I heard a lot about it”

Pidge snickered slightly “Yeah, heard a lot about it Shiro. Let’s go play” everyone followed Pidge to the couch and took a controller in hand. Coran and Allura were watching them with interest and curiosity in their eyes.

They started their game, the game started relatively calm but started to heat up as soon as everyone fell off the track at least once. Six pairs of concentrated eyes focused on the screen as Two eyes filled with curiosity watched as well.

As soon as round one was finished and Hunk had the lead, the rage began. Quiet growls of annoyance were audible in the lounge, eyebrows knitted in concentration graced everyone’s faces.

Shiro started to realise just why there were so many people talking about this track as he slipped because of a banana and slipped off the track, which caused him to go from place 4 to place 8. He gripped the controller tighter and sighed, making sure Lance wouldn’t pass him by bumping him off the track. 

Lance screamed in agony as he went from 9th place to last, Allura and Coran watched him in concern. “Lance are you okay?” Lance sobbed in agony “No I’m not, Shiro why you betray me like that!” Everyone chuckled a little and the round went on.

The third round was just as bad as both previous rounds combined, everyone was leaning to get closer to the screen as they tried to finish. Keith being first place, was more relaxed than the others. That was until he got blue shelled by Pidge, who cackled loudly, silenced when Keith became first anyway.

The two alteans who were still watching, they were hidden behind the couch the others sat on “Is gaming always this violent?” Matt murmured a little before replying “No actually, it’s usually worse. But we’re still warming up!”

Allura and Coran looked at them horrified “And this is Calming and Fun?” Remembering what Shiro had told them about gaming Pidge shrugged “It really depends on the person if it’s fun, this is a rage game”

They started game two, this time they decided on a different course. Rainbow road was too stressing and angering for the paladins, however. The gaming had it’s wished effect and Keith felt better after playing a few rounds with the others.

~

After the paladins ended up playing a few more courses, they went to their sleeping pit. Filled with blankets and pillows, they dropped on the blankets and cuddled up to each others. After exchanging sweet words and goodnights, Lance and Hunk fell asleep.

The had been cuddled together next to Keith, Pidge and Matt were on the other side of Keith, who contently laid on Shiro’s chest. Pidge was holding Shiro’s arm as they cuddled up, while Lance had his arm laid over Keith’s back.

After Pidge and Shiro fell asleep, Matt and Keith shared a look with each other “I’ll tell them tomorrow, i promise Matt” Matt grinned at him “I sure hope so, Sweet dreams Keith” with that he fell asleep.

Keith looked at all of them before smiling “Sweet dreams indeed” and drifting off to sleep, dreaming of him and his boyfriends and girlfriend. 

~

Sorry that there wasn’t a lot of Allura involved! She is there, just really vaguely. But they do love each other lolol.


End file.
